Deleted scene of wall's ears are alert
by milkysupernova
Summary: Deleted scene, few one-shots, based on Wall's ears are alert. Fifth chapter, the scene started with Tony's arrival to Gibbs' home, after been invited by boss over dinner.
1. Chapter 1

if you still remember about wall's ears are alert, there are originals as story written for Tony's centric. I going through recap, about A/N mentioned in the story is story has original direction which, is Dead air never be mentioned while the first chapter of Four wheels drive, not the prologue one, is fallen in pieces. Callistro try her best to motivate me and plot isn't there anymore.

Based on deleted scene of wall's ears are alert, this is one shot! Don't own characters. This is a present, dedicating to Callistro-HK. Any grammar mistake is mine.

**A/N: **I don't own characters

* * *

**Rescue**

Tony taking a stroll around neighborhood, throat felt uncomfortable when tried to swallow.

A dog was barking, looked defensive to go after him when he halt to his track, his tired face changed the moment, to smiling expression.

"Easy, dog," he cooed, looking at it with an apprehensive look.

"Not going to barge in. You mind yours, I mind own, sounds good?"

Paws walked backwards as dog standing to guard, letting out low quiet growl. "Got it, going off soon..."

"Introduce yourself," the owner sound haughty, "who are you?"

"Passerby pass by, try to talk with your dog," said Tony. "Cute, he has a nice eyes."

"For your information, it's she," owner coolly replied. "I supposed, you need a prank for misunderstanding, right?" He looked down with a smile at his pet, after declaring he was up to mischief, Tony realized.

"I better going," Tony changed his mind. "No, no no, call it off!"

His pleas didn't work, running off, as fast as he could. The owner started to release his pet when lightly slap it's back and it set off chasing him, after rein lock released.

It barked with enthusiastic vibe, as chasing down until he saw tall tree, climbing up away as she scratched tree bark before restlessly sprint few lap around and sat. The owner joined, smiling with amusement at the sight, Tony made face.

"Heel, Dove."

Explosion inside Tony had laugh when he failed to hold it down. "Which person call dog Dove?"

"Stop laughing, I am, shut up. I'm going leave Dove here to guard overnight. You getting on my nerves."

Tony cringed at the thought of it, if Gibbs didn't come, it was most likely being laugh at by Ziva and Tim, alike, or worst, thought of scenario they help him out and incident become gossip in NCIS as scandal.

He thought better idea. "Look, owner! You have call off, holding up Fed agent from working is not your best." His hand reached out for ID, when holding one handed with left hold tight the bulk branch. "I want you to."

"Let you get away? How do I know you're not a fraud?" replied owner, crossing his arms, smirking.

"I'll drop ID for you to see and you can make decision afterwards."

Tony let his ID go, as it lie on grass, Dove was first to pick it up with mouth before it pulled out, he watched in disgust when thought of saliva. Owner wasn't looked happy after inspecting.

"Damn. You're a Fed. Why are you doing here in first place?"

"Doing my job, as great civilian and devoted." Tony staring down. "This can go off book, and record. As I said, call Dove off."

"Bloody hell, just met you, is my down with luck. Now you count yourself lucky. Agent DiNutso."

"Special agent DiNozzo."

"Dove, there's no need to babysit. Return home!" Owner ordered, after grumbling.

She whimpering at him, but obeyed. Tony grinned, and climbed down as watch carefully at them. Picking up his ID and rubbing clean on side of his pants in disgust, he grumbling under his breath.

For no reason, bark sounded little hysterical, he felt something isn't right. Following it's direction, Tony was faster, as the owner following behind. Suddenly spotting the car was in sloppy direction when it steered long, rounded as snaking, before drive head straight to Dove. His mind only to bellowing: "Hey, stop the car!"

The dog rein was thrown on car transparent shield but dropped, it's to knock ruckus for driver awake, but no avail. "Run Dove!"

Tony's feet already was in its line. Hands heaved up Dove in time, as he was faster. Moving out in time, as Ferrari stopped in time where it stood where Tony earlier stood to pick up. It ran over flower beds, but not him and dog.

Dove was put down grass, but did not missed opportunity licking his face. He swore this likely be heard in microphone, had colleague sick of predicament.

"Glad you're alright," Tony said as searching for his phone, but turned confused when unable to find. He looked left to see it holding in owner's hand when ringing, which picked up.

Abruptly, phone seen holding distant away and he making face like being chide for no reason, it must be Ziva. "Damn it woman, you must be off your rocker and I'm not your man scolding for no reason! Goodbye!"

The driver's door opened, and every one was in foul mood.

"I give you a taster trying to murder pet and bed of flowers!"

"Let me handle this."

The driver, looked dead to the world for drunkard, smiling lopsidedly at them.

"I didn't kill anyone, am I?"

"Look up drunkard..." Tony then turn hard cop as talking to him but drunk dropped down on his own passing out. "Enough of this guy."

"You bet."

"Keep an eye on him, I'll make call that cop to look after him after my round." He put handcuff out and locked drunkard's hand. "When they arrest him, tell them 'give to NCIS or lend out one." Handcuff's key thrown to owner and he caught.

"Call me Jacob, Jake even better." Jacob's voice drawled.

"Thanks for look out, Dove." Tony nodded, before make few calls, delegating.

"I didn't think about dog's gender." He said after fifteen minutes, over the phone. Jacob now was scratching his dog's fur as Dove whining and pawing.

"Don't sweat over it, not end of the world," he said. "Chill out. I just move last week. What was the big case?"

"I can't say, sorry, it's mandatory." Tony explained.

"Fine by me. The woman who called is shrewd person, so Fed agent had self bugged?"

"You never know what happen around here." Said casually Tony. "Perks of being agent. You're going to talk about fright you have, agents-in-car." He knew they can hear him.

Dove's right paw caressing his left knee for attention, eyes begging, and Tony bend down to match her eye level. She then licked his cheeks, causing him to laugh.

"Nice meet you, girl. By the way, Dove, if see one day you see a woman with long dark, tied up hair, give it a chase down the block." He smirked with mischievous expression.

It was last thing he said to her, resuming to his job later to check out any terrorist activity before he called off day in the estate and returning NCIS with them.

* * *

In the end, she dragged along Jacob when fail to rein in one day but caught woman, who turned out, to be robber. He had a good laugh about it, when proud of Dove, as he was only one know what was her intention, robber isn't definitely Ziva, as enjoying his stay and widely accepted for his heroic, no one knew who want to let Dove out for robber's capture.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I totally change to use handwriting. It's comprehensible. This is extra scene of wall's ears are alert, after the case solved. This one is really short, but read first to draw conclusion!

After the case solved, Tony stayed silent, it freaked out Tim and Ziva. But they weren't scared afterwards, decided to take it coolly as possible. They used to hear him make jokes or rant, but could not say anything, she witness Gibbs head-swatted Tim because Gibbs don't looked pleased, hearing him jibe,

"It's good thing I don't have to hear you go and about, anything sound meaningless."

He didn't interfere this part. Tim continued on.

"I'm happy with this way Tony, you won't get headslap by Gibbs anyway and when you did I'm sure he find way to, with your smart-alec mouth."

Slap! "Make it even, Tim, if headslap's bad, file's good on your head won't kill brain cells. I can't make a joke?"

Gibbs responding to his incredulous look, which following by Tim's wild headshake.

Ziva was heard giggle, Tony smirked.

"Well, now, I don't have, sense pick up boss behind me… drop my guard."

"Then the boss having funnn, mean you can have sense of humor, boss." Tony smiled, as changing tone. "Hey, I sound little better!"

"I'm not sure does he have sense of humor," Ziva adding in with observation, meekly looking at him, after giving Gibbs quick glance. "Gibbs always serious."

"Not exactly Ziva, I agree with Tony." Gibbs chose, to join conversation.

"Aha! Tony, I win, you've talk! I will get back to work…" Tim said after trailing away, Tony gave him a glower look along, Gibbs' surprised face.

The senior agent could help smirking, pulled the drawer, brought out white board as everyone could see, MCRT team.

"I'll be using this board as my form of communication," which read on it, as existing words.

Ziva then turned, as bobbing her ponytail when laughing a moment, said: "I can tell you look forward to use it, saw you sneak it in."

Tony made face to her before scrubbing it off with new whiteboard eraser he bought, and the words replaced by:

"I do not sneak it in, Zee-vah, in whole public I bring along to talk as I can't with voice still healing."

"Make sure you won't succumb by their way to win any bet," Gibbs said, amusement was hinted, with his hands motion to point it and eraser together, which handed over by Tony, staring with curiosity.

He then wrote down on board, before showing them when it had them groaning afterwards.

COLD CASE

This scribbled two words had them concentrated on computer as they looking through, except Tony grabbed board back the moment Gibbs return.

Autopsy and Lab

These three words written on and shown, their boss nodded, and two of them shrugged.

Tony left soon, as not all of them knew much what was up to his sleeve as he planning to ask Abby to examine radio recorder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This scene you both dying looking forward to about deleted scene with Abby and Gibbs in her lab. I don't own characters. Any British words had re-edited. I often type and adopt different style, when using MS word, I decided to stop frustrating and have fic switch back, well it work! Didn't proof read last chapter, I know it getting to your nerves of sudden change, it won't happen again. :)

**Secrets revealed**

After hearing debated conference taking place, Abby and Gibbs looked stupefied. They knew it wasn't easy for Tony to face his own inner demon, after he figuring out with her the volume isn't completely switched off, was upset, only shown blank emotion. It felt like ages ago, until he waited for voice return, as it did, felt more voice strain and went to take medicine. This is what Gibbs saw after seeing him first reaching desk. He thought back, for first time he felt lost, upset, betrayed, but didn't blame him.

Abby's words snapping him out of thought.

"I can't believe them, they dare say, claim they are good friends to me! Nearly had a fight with Tony, after I checked, just shoving it to him… with bright smile, a radio, Gibbs…"

She looked like any time, going to burst in tears.

"Abs, hold yourself together, you aren't in the car," Gibbs said, finally found his voice back.

"I'm glad I didn't tear him up, but giving cold shoulder. To wash my hands off." Abby staring at monitor with despair. "Tony's sad, have right to feel bad and I just ignore… what should I do?" She added with wail.

"You still have chance, to talk to him," He left with no choice, pointing out.

"Tony hating me right now." She sounded more depressed after each second.

"He is not, trust him, believe him, Abs, tell him that, I think he appreciate it."

"He does? I don't know how to say with him," she sobbed.

"Don't cry over it Abs," Gibbs said, impatiently, Abby could see he looked unhappy.

"I know, I'm a crybaby, don't control tears!" She pouted.

"Show me you aren't," Gibbs replying, crossing his arms.

She turned silent. "Those two… I will scold them when I roleplay!"

Team leader decided not to respond, remembering she imitated him well, he particularly enjoy seeing, with amusement, of her antics.

"Why not in front of them?"

He gave a stern stare.

"Don't think, I can't, Gibbs, you know it, I can give words slashing; when I made promise,I won't take back. Taking it personal."

"With speech card?"

"I move out if it, that's when I give Ziva lecture after she return NCIS fully. It doesn't mean I let her off the hook."

"Without it?"

"Gibbs, can you be serious…"

"I am serious, that you took word out of my mouth."

"So I'm right! I know Tony can be half-jerk but can't blame him, he don't have good childhood and his mother die young… you know I don't do good with emotion."

"I know."

"You sound defeated because you don't know what to do with them."

"Tony let it slide, Abby. There's nothing else I can do. They didn't, switch it off completely."

"This is why there's confrontation, in the conference room! You, had to talk, to Tim."

Gibbs folded his arms, in nonchalant way.

"I'm not turning blind eye, if it's your concern. I'll think of something."

"You should," Abby said with fierce tone.

"Speech card? I have my way," he said. "Don't tell me I should step up on it, we've just watch and hear, at least you have to wait."

"Fine. I won't press any further."

"I want you talk to Tony as well."

"Guess… I agree. Shouldn't avoided. We'll do it together. I didn't shut him out completely."

She said, when thinking back. "If he hadn't held back, I support him all the way if he don't want to associate with them."

"Even to leave?"

"What? No, he won't think leaving NCIS, it is last thing he wants!"

"Abs, you're not him. His mind aren't yours," he reminded.

"I know, I know!" cried Abby. "It's still not fair!"

"How many times he has to tolerate me?"

"Many times. Came to thinking of it, we didn't treat him nice when you're in Mexico," she blurted, her eyes widened, realizing what she said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, with sharp tone. "Tell me what should I know."

"It's in past! It's just, after looking through that, since you like Tony, I realize I'm part of it, being irresponsible, not proud of what I did."

He didn't know what to say, watching her, waiting for speech to be continued.

"We've been shoving and showing photo of you as shrine in my lab. I know it wasn't nice, you also thought same as I did?"

She dared to peek. Gibbs looked away, remembering everything of his guilt, which eating up. Abby looked surprised of sudden silence and response she was looking forward.

"I know you're disappointed."

"I also disappointed to hear," a familiar voice said, it was Vance. "What was that video you both watching?"

"Which part you hear?" Gibbs growled.

"Mexico part," Vance answered. "You both did treat less nice?"

"They all inherited my temper."

"Then I suggest you both go, and did something about it. Or else you both, don't take any personal."

"Director, please leave us alone." He had enough drama in one day. His patience was on thin line.

"Just to let you know. I don't know how should I believe and imagine how he went through. Don't take it to heart, before Jenny come, I'm curious do your team often work differently and now, I know."

"Do you know Jenny and Tony are close together?"

"Do they in past?" Vance asked, with confused look.

Gibbs blinked, putting his hands in pockets. "I, take it you don't."

"Is there more?" asked director, his gaze never leave with a question.

"No, not at all."

Vance nodded, satisfied with answer.

Gibbs and Abby exchanging look, before Vance left them behind in lab as they had a bad feeling about it.


	4. Chapter 4

DS2010 , I did not forget your promise! The story written half-way, following chronological order, it is coming soon. :) It's chapter 4, I forgot to state, sorry... :(

**A/N: **I finish third, it is hard to write! Don't worry, this chapter had been look through, thoroughly. It neither sound too robot, there's few good fragments, yeah...

**Disclaimers:** I don't want repeating because I often copy and paste, characters aren't mine...

Recap of the story: McGee isn't happy, when Ziva and him called by Tony for giving few words, turned lenient and tell protocol should not be ignored at all times when in field as NCIS agent, Tim know they must listen before been dismiss, when return bullpen atmosphere turn odd for Gibbs' dislike. Gibbs had a feeling, went to lab, asking Abby for video feed. Vance accidentally overheard it, and has words to say. This deleted scene pick up.

**Exchanging words**

When Tony entering NCIS, hearing first sentence given by security guard the moment, spotted to relay words:

"Director Vance wants to see you."

He simply smiled, showing himself got the message.

Tony went straight to office, as secretary made his presence known after notified, through phone.

Decided not to beat around bush, he stood for a moment before ordered to sit. Vance wasn't looking friendly as usual; his face didn't betraying any emotion.

"I want to ask few questions. When I first come, didn't know much about your relationship and, former director Shepard, before she passed away."

Tony wondered where this conversation was leading. "I'm not going in depth, been under wrong impression given to you."

He chose not to reply, waiting for main topic Vance was going to strike.

"I'm not making any order, but wanted to know why you stay here despite they treat you less."

"I'm asked to come here, talk about it?"

Tony said with calm voice, chose not to show his own hesitancy. Vance asked unexpected question.

"As director concern, you trust Gibbs?"

"Why of this question?" the senior agent looking skeptical, it fallen as habit, Vance picked it up thinking DiNozzo looked indifferent, it confirmed one day whenever bullpen being entered unexpectedly, with no doubt Tony find it was weird or funny when Agent Borin looking at one part of pants' area, which spilled by hot liquid before and Abby did asked for it, before cutting out but now it doesn't matter as Vance's impression never be best.

"Please answer the question."

"I trust him all my life. For previous question, I don't have answer."

Tony then fallen quiet, as silence was still and he don't like it for being deafening before changing subject.

"Is there any other else?"

"DiNozzo, I want you to be honest, hope you're open up, of team's treatment, to you."

"I'm not too bothered by them, if you're worried about my health being. I need to go back to work."

"Sit down."

Tony made no effort to stand up when been evaluated; as he chose not to stand awkward as he could.

"Despite how they treat you, you let them sail over your head. Even file of complaints, they're not only made by you but other team. I looked up when research. Care to explain?"

Vance asked while his way giving impression he was talking to best friend.

"If their action had you not to evaluate, as director I wonder are you really up to your job. Don't say immediately I'm taking your job away."

"What are you up to, director?"

"Shall I say on your behalf?"

"Do tell."

"Despite my friendship with agent David, you never show yourself more, and less _radical_ side. I know you've done more than they do as receiving many reports, statistically you solve more quickly than them."

Obviously speaking, Tony know he done homework, before sent request his presence.

"You can see why I ask for your presence. I don't see how you boost morale, other than making jokes in bullpen."

He realized director wasn't planning to make things well easy.

"I don't have nothing to explain. As you thought I enjoy work and promotion together, please don't assume I didn't try training. You already see I fare well in field work, and it's part of my life ever since, I join. If anyone found I don't get along, I won't ask much, as you've seen I've make jokes in bullpen." His voice was rising.

"After days change, Jenny passed away, I did label Gibbs as next-of-kin, but it isn't nowadays. She and I are closed, I admit that. But good friends. Ziva acted more of herself independently, it was her style. She sometimes may seen out of mind, proved herself she's way above, earlier incident, she ignore protocol it had me believe a moment, and McGee. They half-listening to me when I'm out checking."

"They what?"

Realizing what he himself revealed, Tony then continued.

"They didn't entirely switch off the volume, still can hear me. I already give talk about it."

"You better be, you have right to tell, if they are on fine line." Vance told him. "I can bring in new SFA while he can tolerate them and Gibbs too."

"Director. I can handle them myself. What, new SFA? Why you bring in? Anything I should know about?"

"What Morrow ask is non-strictly, not NCIS business."

"...how does it relate here, when you supposed to draw line, and what did he ask?"

"It's network. Before you came in, he call to have it confirm. You're part of it."

"It's the reason I'm here to hear from you, I've been transferred to Homeland?" Tony breath in and out.

"See it as great opportunity agent DiNozzo, the job is different from yours, as Morrow ask for person temporarily as Head of customs and border protection."

Before Tony listen what Vance said next, his mind was spinning.

"You will get along well with people there. Gibbs also see to team, if you're part or not of it teams also learn not to, be sentimental and taking advantage."

"I want to know why you chose me, not other person?"

Director Vance bit his lip.

"This should not worry you, but I can let you know. If NCIS from start, when you first work with Morrow, I guess you'll do anything, to close case with or without Gibbs. You had, without him before, leading team with highest percentage in NCIS, it is pity to let you go; honestly speaking."

Vance now was observing, when sat firmly on chair, with his gaze fix, after pulling together. But next sentence was not expected. That moment, director's gaze weren't looked cold.

"You weren't young anymore, DiNozzo. By time Gibbs retired, when it happen, agent McGee likely be Head of a division, he supervise, is at least younger. I did not say you aren't old, to clear misunderstanding. It's temporary transfer, stated in black and white."

Tony looked stunned, like times he had transfer to ship.

"Is that, necessary?" He finally asked, as news sank in.

"Effective immediately. You start soon."

Tony didn't respond.

"I will tell Gibbs, when Cynthia send him soon, after I look through files. Dismissed."

Walking out of the door, Tony unable to imagine will Gibbs accept director's reason, of transfer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Think you both can live without me for a week, saw that happen, with other author, but it's unplanned, end up having hand strain. It's inevitable because I also handwrite on job, it's reason I use desktop, but, story never come out well. Had to choose between two either type, or handwritten, second is easier to spot mistakes when typing in along the way, story become consistent. From this chapter onwards there will be last one, which lead to untold story in chapter 6. If this story is finished leaving open ending there's chance of writing second starting from Tony's... I can't spoil, as original story no longer existed I going to write flashback as alternate storyline to tie in. Hand strain nearly take up a week to heal, and enjoy reading!

This chapter focusing on Tony coming to Gibbs' home after invited. Any careless mistakes are mine, but chapter has been checked it should be okay and polished.

**Planned invitation**

Tony had reached, as he was driving. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, noticing familiar car and pulled to stop, behind it. Soon, he went to knock door, predictably true, it was Tim opened, instead of Gibbs.

"I'm not going to burst and say, you're here and got invitation, but you did? Gibbs wanted to have dinner with both of us?"

"Don't be a jerk, no offense I was saying, you often sound bitter. You wouldn't like quiet McGee, do you?" retorted Tim.

"Got invited and didn't prepare, I'm sorry. Technically I'm still outside and his rules doesn't apply, when stepped in." Tony said, calmly, when replied.

"You're standing on his patio, and starting, walking in."

"Well, I'm Gibbs' half."

"That's smooth, Tony, dinner wasn't ready yet," said Tim, to remind he coming early.

"I'll make myself comfortable on sofa." Tony made his way to sit.

Tim also, but only Gibbs' presence distracting them to move things forward. He don't looked surprised, obviously speaking.

"Dinner was ready on table."

They went to dining room, where eating cowboy style steak which already served in plate, as they were ready.

Dinner was in silence, Tony was first to eat, enjoyed eating while Tim busied himself. Meal wasn't long, before plates then placed in sink, and Gibbs told them leave it be.

"Go to basement, both of you. We going to have discussion."

"What's with you both? And secrets?" Tony looked with interest at them with expectation, waiting for answer.

"All in good times, Tony," Gibbs only said. Soon, they were in basement, Tony knew it wasn't ordinary meeting as his known colleague giving each other, in exchange of serious stare.

"You both look, not splendid, like someone had die, so spill before you stand... as world did owe you big time."

He hoping Gibbs would start first, but he appearing not to be, only looking at Tim, with silent communication he can notice between boss and agent.

"Tony, you might not like it, but Gibbs can cut your transfer short. I'm moving out of MCRT, to cybercrime, soon."

"Why, I thought you enjoy work? There is no other person don't want you off team, to continue what you're best at. You're his prize."

"It wasn't about me."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called, when he said at same time: "or what?", his expression changed. "Hear him out."

"Why of sudden decision?" Tony asked. "You already told?"

"It's matter of time, I already know about they didn't listen in." Gibbs said, clearing air.

"Holding information hostage isn't best if it is your way driven him out," Tony growling, frowned.

"He had not gunpoint by me, in first place one of you going to tell. That agent Kent moved out on his own, not to be senior, can't stand me until Dorneget come."

"I'm moving out of MCRT soon, it will be easier, Tony," added in Tim.

"You willing to give up Ziva, who had been long as your Probie?"

"That was long ago as I enjoyed it, but Ziva have Abby and not really interested in their girl's night out, involved cosmetic make up talk."

"Oh boy, without you Abby going to give nightmare if don't have any one banter to."

"She's not same she use to, Tony, aren't we supposed to talk about your transfer?" Gibbs defended.

"I love anything to trail away conversation from." Tony made face but earn headslap but it wasn't heavy, headslap was lighthearted, felt on back of head. "Back to business. I know what you trying to do."

Gibbs mused, he sighed, to make it dramatic. "What a party pooper," Tony pouted. "Alright. I'm serious. Tim, you don't have to leave for sake of me, it is last thing, I expect you to."

"Director Vance already give you talk, did he? I don't know what's general idea in conversation, but it's predictable. I know Gibbs filled in Vance already hear his one-sided conversation, can pull strings a little, for your favor."

"It's not really to make you think it's good tv series it can be done overnight, thanks, but no thanks."

"Are you being serious here?"

Senior leader hoped they won't headbutt any time, watched apprehensively at them, Tony contemplating next when respect being questioned.

"Ho, I'm always serious Tim, as I said, you don't have to agree with him, if love your job much."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Tim frowned, asking.

"Don't sweat over it and lost grip."

"DiNozzo, what we said never be wrong, leave that topic standing." Gibbs stepped in, Tony wondered when it turn wrong.

"I want to know what you mean," pressed on Tim.

"As long as you drop idea, I can pretend we're still friends, temporary transfer is still effective. Don't change my status, Gibbs."

"I know you're insinuating something earlier. Knowing you, was curious; why I can't have good time whenever you are around or not." Tim carrying on.

"This conversation didn't go anywhere." Dejectedly, murmuring boss.

"Oh hell, to you I'm just thorn of your flesh because I become both of your topic, as you're indignant to feel, more negative of _his_ wrath!"

"I don't know how to talk to you!"

"Stop it; you two!" Gibbs shouting over their rising tone. But Tim ignored it, as continued.

"Ziva thought I'm hell lot better than you than- you only bother deflect temper is last thing I don't know why but he and I thought to get investigation run well."

"I'll then fulfill your dream, since you said personally you both argue less and reach understanding," Tony couldn't help glaring at him.

"I don't and always never thought about it, McGee, you should know better, when and what we agree together as that thought doesn't cross our minds." Gave pointed look by Gibbs to Tim.

"He knew; I do right now what, you, Tim... driving at," Tony said, with his arms crossed together. "This conversation neither hear, never exist."

As this heated argument reached boiling point for them to gather thoughts, he chose that moment to leave as storming out of Gibbs' home, and drama.

A/N: I repost chapter one spelling sound weird to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This scene taking me ages to write. Not really deleted scene, this set place when Tony packing his load before returning home, checking no one is around in bullpen, anyway, you don't really have to count on deleted one. Actually the story is just spin off from an episode, this AU is version of what if Vance know. Everyone in NCIS and team know blaming doesn't help, Gibbs' sorting out their feeling on the table more than venting. Vance has no plan to fire, but temporarily transfer Tony, had few who realize their feelings before Tony really changed his mind to leave for good. As Tony pushing many away, his way is to keep team together even being little mean in earlier chapter.

This story set place when Tony received temporary transfer straightaway in Vance's office. This is last one, but open ending to one Tony return NCIS eventually.

**Visit to Tony's neighbor home**

Gibbs remembering when he asked Tim and Ziva come along, fought the urge not to stare Ziva too long.

"You both come with me," was what he ordered.

"Is Tony coming?" Ziva asked.

"There is no need, don't have to tell him about it, just you two only."

Ziva and Tim watched intrigued, as following to carpark and Gibbs' car allocted area.

"Do we... never mind," Tim discontinued his speech.

"Where we're going, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"To Tony's neighborhood." It caught them surprise of his answer. "Later you both know."

After long ride, when watching woman with delighted look greeted Gibbs, he smiled at her while let his team to figure out until she greeted them.

"You both must be Tony's colleague?"

"Yeah we both are, Ziva," Ziva introduced herself.

"Do come in and make yourself comfortable. You must be Tim. Tale a seat, let's not standing like wooden sticks figure. No pun intended." Neighbor said. "Ellen. But surname is Hotcher."

"She also call me wooden stick when I first came," Gibbs said, amused.

"It's fine, and okay, Ellen, nice to meet you." Tim sat himself down with Ziva. "Tony never told me about, his neighbor."

"He's mysterious, beyond my understanding, full of surprises. You, and Gibbs had met?" Ziva asked with interest.

"Oh, we do. Do you both like to have tea or syrup?" Ellen replied.

"Love to have tea," Gibbs answered.

"Same." Ziva voice second.

"Syrup." Tim chose preference.

Soon, transparent cup of syrup and small mug of tea laid on table, Gibbs took sip of hot tea, while Ellen spoke up.

"Glad to see you here, Gibbs, today is typical and special visit. Is now, not your working shift?"

"It is, but being workaholic 24 hours aren't best and thought of change of mood and environment."

Ellen was in late twenties, hair dyed brown, but her blue eyes are distinguished, with bright eyes and it reminded of any attractive looking; hair was shoulder length, chin was apparent but a fit shape of little wide face contour, Tim was memerized until Gibbs' words snapped him out of it.

"She's married."

"My apology, shouldn't get away, er, dust in my eyes." Tim blinked, pretending while looking up the ceiling, few times.

"Do you feel like you want to go to toilet?' Ziva asked, shaking in silent giggles.

"Washroom, either it or bathroom Ziva, anyway I'll be fine, pardon me, brain default." Tim added when gazing sheepishly at Ellen, but she just smiled.

"Don't fret over it, my darling admit he's shy on first sight, ending up get along then we're married. He's not jealous type, like Tony as his favorite brother, but recently was busy, don't have time."

"Don't have agenda here, it's plain visit. Life is common, that you get people say, of differences."

Ziva looked at him sharply. "Is it necessary-"

"One of the social call. Tony know we hit off well as best friends, so brought you both along, can trust her. But now Tony didn't know, rather to keep that way, you both had to keep mum," Gibbs glared at them.

"Ellen, actually we weren't working, it's what team need now, workaholic may be good but at times we do need tea break, to visit you in your home."

For their first time, she grinned, as it looked infectious, reminded them of little resemblance of Abby. "Please make yourself at home, don't mind, be comfortable," Ellen said. "I'm counselor but turned newly wed, wasn't forcing you to speak up your mind straightaway."

"Then you don't mind if I burrow your washroom?" Ziva asked.

"Not at all. Believe Gibbs working together is tough, please put mind in ease, just want to know you more if it's not about work but visiting, is fine with me."

Ziva gave a quick smile before excuse herself.

Tim looking around surrounding, as sniff of turpentine was strong which come out from a room. His gaze noticed by Elle, breaking into his thought.

"My husband is a painter, now has his own studio is where he are now."

"Yeah, I got elflord nose- I mean, do you like to paint?" Tim changed the subject, realizing what topic he was trailing into.

"Elflord?" she looked puzzled.

"I- make up a name describing my sharp nose but never mind."

"Not much of a painter." she said with innocent amiable tone. Gibbs watched amused of his reply but Ellen continued. "It's his hobby, if draw my picture can led you think of five years old drawing. I love to see oil paintings."

"When don't want Tony be alone he's ill that is what if, she's person I ask to check on him," he explained.

"How long you know her, Gibbs? Or when you two first met? Tony introduce you-"

"Tony did, when I met him, know immediately we will become fast friends."

Tim drank his syrup as listening, and Ziva sauntering down to take her seat comfortably.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sonya, you don't mind I burrow Gibbs for a while?"

"What is it you don't want to talk in hall, Ziva? That's important?" Gibbs asked.

"Please don't misunderstand us, I'm surprised and flattered that I try to be understanding. Working in team is not necessary hard, but it's culture differences. Seriously, Gibbs." Ziva putting in her afterthought, before turning herself to looking him but don't have chance to, her and Gibbs' phone rang at same moment. Had a rough idea who called, as picking up: "Ziva","Gibbs", said two, Tim making funny faces to Ellen with thought to make joke, before said, "two play the tango, one accidentally farted."

Before Gibbs has chance to respond, Ziva said: "I do not, McGee, it's not funny."

Tim looked a bit embarassed as Ellen shaking in silent giggles.

Ziva ignored them when she was lost in conversation. In Gibbs' line it was Abby, who turned frantic in his call.

"Gibbs, bad news, Tony had been transferred without warning and my knowledge! You supposed to be here!"

Gibbs thought of quick reply but said latter. "Calm down Abs, I have something in mind. We'll chat later." He noticed Ziva steered herself away from them for more privacy. Only Tim watching him with interest, as Ellen patiently waiting.

Ziva returned as other could see she has expression, wanted to say first. "Vance want to see me, it's time for us to return. I'm happy to meet you, Ellen, but sorry we have to go." She said apologetically.

As Gibbs looked at Tim, his response took two of them in surprise.

"No I'm not going to hunt Vance, it's searching DiNozzo."

"What is it you're so keen to get Tony?" Ziva's voice lacing with sneer.

"You might not liking him, Ziva, if Tim can't outtalk you, NCIS from start long time ago don't have to deal with petty stress and known as detective federal agency. If not about attitude, you can work on why other found you hard to understand as they know history and deeply of what NCIS wants."

They could see she was mollified and if Tony around, likely to call her sourpuss.

"He's older than me," she stated reluctantly. "then I make myself useful go talk with Vance and leave you both to come up with explanation. Boss, times did changed."

Actually Gibbs was angry with Vance, remembering short talk they share still reeling in his mind.

"Have to go, thanks for invitation," she said to Ellen, before strolled off. Ellen nodded when acknowledging her departure.

"I'm fine with her, work matters. She has priorities, that's fair," she said with a casual tone. "Besides, conversation lead to nowhere with her."

"She's fine on her own, not your typical friend, didn't grow up here." Tim spoke up.

"She come along, to see team can be in fine tune over relaxed outside life." Ellen figured. "It's good idea."

"Thought it can lead different direction in our mindset. She's be fine, and I'm going to find time, chatting with her," Gibbs said.

"I didn't expected she's sound stiffer, can't blame her, surrounded by you both males, won't spoke out her mind easily. She need female friend, in NCIS I'm sure she wasn't but something else let her adrift from you both?"

"I'm fine with her, usually she likes talking to me," Tim picking up.

"I didn't consider to have fifth member, but she did take chances talked to me. Still, I didn't know her well."

"You brought us here, just for chat?" Tim said, looking at Gibbs with quivering look. "I don't really hate Tony, just find mildly irritating when, no offense to woman, but if either way, felt same of coping with Ziva."

"Don't say way, cryptically, it's not easier to understand, McGee." Gibbs' tone was evenly cool, Tim pursing his lips.

"Guys shouldn't know woman well," Ellen said in matter of fact.

"Geez, women's feely beyond my understand. Never try."

"I'm not pretending, I know guys but they have interest, to see which brand bag women would love to buy. Creativity in arts, over bags can be fascinating."

"Can consider science fair, as they create many inventions." Tim grinned. "Gibbs, aren't we supposed to find Tony?"

"I'm stalling as Tony on the way home."

"Oh, yeah..." Tim said sheepishly. "When Ziva live here." Gibbs understand his meaning "one has to give, if not compromise?"

"Why you think I never fire Tony?" Gibbs asked. "He anytime can tell me his problems but had not, to keep you in team."

"He often confide in me when feeling down. Know you both see him as colleagues, Tony sometimes don't want you, Tim, understand him well."

"Yeah, he do know how to make life easier or not!" Tim replied with a hot tone.

"I never ask him to deflect my anger, you just turn him into something to vent on, even he don't deserved this treatment, McGee? How should I feel, if no one refer to me but myself to feel your blame turn into, something or, you wish it turn into despair I felt along with him? Never, McGee, I don't felt regret recruit him, but disappointed, to see how you treating him. You know deeply who I am, not to you, but to him." Gibbs made his confession.

Tim backpedalled, bowed down his head with shame. "Who's the person know me so well wanted to work in NCIS and recruit?"

"It's him. I know you wish it's me to recruit, in the end I approve as he know what you're good at. Is this answer you're searching for?"

Ellen looked at them, wanted to avoid their match in ease.

"It's not about NCIS, Gibbs... as Vance like me over my expertise for cybercrime, usually truth found way to hit home, often avoid, have family to live up with. If Tony use mask, I turn more distant."

"I've been selfish, but for good reason, with hope one see sense." Gibbs shared.

Ellen changed subject. "Do anyone want refill?"

They just shrugged, and heard noises outside the door. "Could it be Tony reached home?" asked Ellen, nodded to Tony's residential unit.

"You have nice cozy home, Ellen," Tim said honestly.

Ellen gave her thanks with smile, before they left for Tony's number.

"I want to have few words with DiNozzo, can you keep in touch with him, phone?"

"That will do, fine with me. You know how I feel of Tony. Agree with you about hands on experience."

"Do you accept me being messed up? Tim," his words stopped Tim heading to elevator.

"Human has flaws," was next reply, before Tim walking inside elevator and it taking him down to ground floor.

That was what Gibbs like to hear when lip twitch upwards, before ringing Tony's bell, as lost in thought over, of his day.


End file.
